Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a high-resolution OLED display.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs) have been recently developed, replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) that are heavy and large in size. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
An OLED display is a self-emission display device configured to emit light by exciting an organic compound. The OLED display typically does not require a backlight unit, which is used in an LCD device, and thus, can be implemented with thin profile and lightweight by a simplified manufacturing process. The OLED display can be also manufactured at a low temperature and has many advantages such as fast response time of 1 ms or less, low power consumption, wide viewing angle and high contrast.
The OLED display typically includes a light emitting layer of an organic material between a first electrode serving as an anode and a second electrode serving as a cathode. The OLED display forms hole-electron pairs, excitons, by combining the holes received from the first electrode and the electrons received from the second electrode inside the light emitting layer and emits light according to an energy generated when the excitons return to a ground or lower energy level.
As the display technology is advancing, user demands continue to increase. In particular, the pixel size may need to be gradually decreased so as to meet the demand for a high-resolution display device. However, because the OLED display according to the related art has many contact holes in its pixel structure, it may be difficult to decrease the pixel size and increase the resolution of the OLED display.